


Come here babygirl

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom Clarke Griffin, F/F, Flogging, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Lexa (The 100), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Dominant Clarke and submissive Lexa. There's spanking, and there's flogging, and some toys. Which all leads to a bit of overstimulation and a lot of orgasms. Lexa's a messy bottom/sub and Clarke loves all the reactions and noises she gets out of her. It's a long and intense session and it ends with soft and fluffy aftercare. Clarke takes care of her, holds her, tells her she loves her and does all the things a good dom should do. And Lexa kind of just, melts into her arms, and blushes when Clarke calls her pretty.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240





	Come here babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like full-on BDSM. But there are like, BDSM vibes. And I guess it's not just top/bottom dynamics, but more of dom/sub dynamics. But it's light bondage and there's no leather so can it really be BDSM?  
> ANYWAYS so here's how this fic came to be...I went off looking for floggers. Coz I’m exploring some stuff (ignoring the fact that I’m single and have too much dysphoria to be intimate with someone I don’t know that well). And the site I was on had a guide on flogging. So I was like, hey I’ll read that, see how this goes. And then that linked to a guide on spanking (which personally I didn’t think I was into but I might be). And both these guides had A Lot of information. Like, it’s awesome for beginners. It had a lot of detailed info and eventually all it did was make me think about Clarke spanking/flogging Lexa. So that's where it started. And I added more to it like the vibrator and the dildo and well. Yeah…here you go.
> 
> Here's links to the toys, [the dildo](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=41376) and [the butt plug](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=37742), in case you wanna see it to get a visual.

It was going to be a fun night, Lexa had been looking forward to it all day actually. Saturdays tended to be on the more exciting side for their sex life, recharged from the day off work, knowing they had Sunday to recover from it all – no, they didn’t really have a _schedule_ for sex, but it was kind of an unsaid rule that Saturday nights were just…a little more rough than the others. And given the fact that Lexa opened Clarke’s package yesterday before work, she has been a little impatient. She knew Clarke would’ve wanted to try it out the moment she got it, but unfortunately her girlfriend was out of state on work and wouldn’t be back till this evening.

The apartment was dimly lit once she entered – Clarke was home – there were a few candles lit on the kitchen counter, a few more on the living room tables. Lexa dropped her bag, followed by her coat and her shoes. She walked further inside, looking over the empty space for her wife. She was half-expecting Clarke to greet her from the couch.

“Hi,” Lexa said as she stepped into their bedroom, her voice surprisingly steady as she looked at Clarke. She wasn’t dressed in much, mostly lace and Lexa had to ask herself if she had seen this one before. Thigh garters holding up her stockings, panties that really didn’t do anything to cover her up, a bit of lace around her midriff from the bra, god the bra, that was a feat of engineering and nothing less. Lexa couldn’t understand how so little fabric held up…so much. “Someone’s been waiting for me.” She noted, swallowing a lump in her throat as she saw the flogger in Clarke’s hand.

“Strip.” Clarke stated tilting her head up slightly, voice measured and face unreadable.

“Getting right to it huh?” Lexa smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Now.” Clarke didn’t reply, only asked her again. Actually it wasn’t asking, more like ordering her to. She watched her up and down, Lexa staring her down right now and almost challenging her. Clarke only stared back, patiently waiting for Lexa to do as asked, and after a moment, she did. She liked playing around with Clarke, messing around, disobeying her, being a little brat. She liked how Clarke responded to it, went a little rougher, maybe threatened her a little with what she was going to do if Lexa didn’t behave.

Her eyes didn’t leave Clarke’s for a moment as she undressed. She started with her jacket, pulling it off and placing it carefully on the armchair in the corner of her room – what? She didn’t want it to get creased, and it would hit a nerve with Clarke that she was worrying so much about the jacket when she was sitting in front of her like _this_. Then she moved onto her shirt, working the buttons open slowly and carefully, maybe taking a little too long before she was finally done. Lexa didn’t care enough about her shirt, only let it fall on the floor at her feet. She couldn’t help but smile at the hungry look in Clarke’s eyes, maybe Lexa prepared a little herself for tonight too, maybe she was wearing Clarke’s favorite bra of her’s; it was white and lacy and delicate, and very much the opposite of Clarke’s little outfit. She left the bra on, hands moving to the front of her trousers and undoing the belt buckle and then the button and fly. Lexa wiggled out of them, kicking them off and then stepping up to stand in front of Clarke. “Do these stay on or off?” She asked her, pointing between the bra and her lace boyshorts.

“Shorts off, bra on.” Clarke answered, setting the flogger down on the bed behind her. _Oh so that’s for later_ , Lexa thought to herself as she took them off and waited for more instructions. “Now come on,” Clarke made a come here motion with her index finger. “On my lap baby, on your front.” Lexa took a small breath and bit her lower lip, she knew what was coming and she was equally excited and maybe scared. “Aww you already look scared and I haven’t even started.” She held out her hand for Lexa to take to pull her onto her lap. “Come on,” Lexa took her hand, let her pull her onto her lap. She let Clarke guide her to lay down, Lexa’s front was more against the bed, her lower half bent over Clarke’s legs, her butt sticking up at her.

Lexa was a little tensed, she always was before…they got started. She could feel the tension in her shoulders and down her back, and almost jolted when she felt Clarke’s hand on her back. She could hear Clarke’s laugh at her reaction, but she didn’t say anything only placed her hand flat on her back. She rubbed her shoulders, up to her neck, gently squeezing the toned muscles to get her to relax. “Relax Lexa,” She finally spoke, voice soft and gentle, soothing. “You know what’s coming baby,” Clarke added, her hand gently massaging her shoulders. “Just relax.”

She took a deep breath, nodding at Clarke as she gave into the comforting hand on her back. Clarke waited, massaging her back and shoulders until she felt the tension in her muscles ease. Then her hand moved down, trailing along her spine lazily before resting on her lower back for a moment and she heard a sharp intake of breath. “Stop worrying,” Lexa could hear the smile in her voice, enjoying Lexa’s nervousness a little too much. Her hand moved lower, onto Lexa’s right butt cheek, gently squeezing and massaging it; Lexa seemed to take in a deep breath every time Clarke’s hand moved away, expecting a much harsher impact than the ones she got.

“Clarke this is torture.” Lexa finally spoke after a couple of minutes passed, a few minutes of Clarke squeezing and massaging Lexa’s butt cheeks, her hand coming away only to go back on it gently. “Are you going to hit me or what?” Lexa asked her matter-of-factly, she was getting impatient and the suspense of it all was driving her crazy.

“I’m just getting you warmed up,” Clarke answered seriously and Lexa couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“It doesn’t take that long.” Lexa told her, knowing her tone would definitely make Clarke get to it a little faster.

“You’re cute baby.” Clarke said calmly, finally smacking her right butt cheek but not as hard as Lexa was expecting. “You think you acting a little bratty will make me want you hit you harder,” Left cheek this time, relatively gently again, just enough to cause a slight sting for half a second. “And give you exactly what you want huh?” She asked her, “You’re smart, but not that smart.” Clarke added, two more smacks, one to the left, one to the right, still maintaining the same force – Clarke liked symmetry. She leaned down to Lexa’s ear, as close to it as possible anyways, “But I’m just gonna go slower,” She whispered, “Not hit you as hard as you want me to.”

Lexa huffed out a frustrated breath, letting her head fall onto the bed. “Can I have a pillow if you’re going to take your sweet time?” She tried again, eventually she would push enough buttons. “So, I can at least be comfortable?” Lexa bit her tongue and waited, she couldn’t feel Clarke’s hand on her, but the other came up over Lexa’s upper back, almost to hold her in place.

“I think you’re getting good at this,” Clarke hit her again, slightly more force behind it as it landed on her left side. “You’re pushing the right buttons.” She told her calmly, her hand landing on Lexa’s other side. A couple more came, and Clarke could see the redness starting to blossom on her skin. It wasn’t quite hard or forceful, but there had been a few so far that her skin was starting to blush.

The next one came without warning, Lexa was expecting it to be like the last couple but it came much harder, a loud audible slap that made her gasp. She almost jumped, but Clarke’s hand on her upper back kept her down. The next one came just as hard but on the other cheek, and this time Lexa was a bit more prepared, she knew that one was going to leave a mark.

About a minute or so of it past when Clarke finally heard a small cry, not just a stifled groan from her girlfriend. It made her smile, she liked getting those pretty noises out of Lexa. Her butt cheeks were a nice shade of red, definitely more so than the blush on her face. The next slap received another cry, almost a yelp and Clarke felt her trying to squirm away from her. She kept going, receiving those sweet little cries with every time her hand landed on Lexa’s ass. The cries eventually turned to whimpers and Clarke smiled to herself, satisfied with it for now.

So she stopped, it almost made Lexa jump when Clarke touched her again, expecting another slap to her already burning butt cheeks. But it was a much gentler touch this time, just her fingers grazing over the heated skin. Clarke heard her take in a deep breath, relaxing under her touch as she made mindless patterns on her skin. The arm came off from Lexa’s upper back, hand going into her hair. “Good girl.” Clarke muttered, fingers massaging her scalp and running through her hair. Lexa hummed in response, mumbling something that didn’t even sound quite like words. Her face was pressed into the mattress, taking a moment to relax, melting into the way Clarke’s gentler touches felt right now.

Clarke watched her, watched as she relaxed for a moment. Her fingers trailed lower down her body, going between Lexa’s legs. “Are you wet baby?” Clarke asked her knowingly, smirking when Lexa’s legs opened at her question – she didn’t move, didn’t say anything, only opened her legs to Clarke. “God, you’re so needy.”

“Please,” Lexa pleaded, a small wiggle in her ass, wanting Clarke to touch her, she was wet and dripping and wanted so much more right now.

Clarke ran her fingers up along the inside of Lexa’s thigh, stopping just shy of where she wanted it. “Only because you asked me so nicely.” She told her gently, finger running between her folds, pleased with herself at how wet her girlfriend was.

“Fu-uck,” Lexa breathed out, Clarke’s fingers cold between her legs. “More, please.” She managed to get out, her voice strained and desperate.

She was asking nicely, Clarke couldn’t say no to her and gave Lexa what she wanted. She slipped two fingers inside her, Lexa taking her so easily, she was so loose and so wet and so ready for her. “You feel so good baby.” Clarke cooed at her, “So wet for me.” She moved her fingers inside her, slow and gentle, drawing small noises from her girlfriend. Whimpers and moans, Lexa squirming in her lap as she wanted more, wanted Clarke to go faster, harder, just give her more. “Easy babygirl.” Clarke told her, voice calm and satisfied, “You gotta stop moving so much.”

“I wanna come.” Lexa choked out, “Please.” She tried, pushing her hips down onto Clarke’s lap, trying to get contact between Clarke’s thigh and her clit.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Clarke asked her, fingers still moving in their languid pace. “Do everything I tell you to for the rest of the night?” Lexa nodded, rushed and instantly, “Take everything I give you?”

“Everything.” Lexa answered, her face still pressed into the bed and voice muffled. “I’ll do whatever you want, please.” She pulled her head up to speak, get her words out more clearly. “Just let me come.”

“Good girl,” Clarke smiled at her, letting her fingers pick up the pace, going a little faster, harder, deeper. Lexa let out a whimper, unable to stop herself from grinding against Clarke’s leg as she pumped her fingers into her. “That’s it baby,” Clarke encouraged her, “Come for me.” Another whimper and her body went rigid before shuddering. She came with a cry and it was like a soft wave washing over her, Lexa lazily riding it out on Clarke’s fingers.

Coming down from it, Lexa slumped down against Clarke and the bed, her breaths short and ragged. “Thank you.” That little bratty side of her was kind of gone right now, instead a fumbling mess under Clarke’s touch and Lexa was a little disappointed at herself by just how little it took from Clarke. She just wanted to be under Clarke’s control, wanted to let her do whatever she wanted, and Lexa just wanted to take it.

“Up Lexa.” Clarke told her, gently coaxing her.

But Lexa only shook her head, too tired to move right now, “Give me a second to recover.” She managed to speak.

“Get up.” Clarke said again, her voice not as gentle this time but Lexa only shook her head. “What happened to my good girl, huh?” She asked her, hand going to tangle into Lexa’s hair before tugging at it, “Get up sweetheart.” Her voice was rough now, pulling Lexa’s head up by her hair, “I’m not going to ask again.”

Lexa let her pull her up, unable to help it when Clarke pulled her hair up. She got up, up on her knees before sitting back on her legs and looking at Clarke. Clarke watched her, smiling at the dark look in her eyes and tugged on her hair again, causing Lexa to let out a small whimper that died in the back of her throat, coming out as nothing more than a squeak. Clarke pulled her to herself, lips clashing in a messy kiss, Lexa opened her mouth instantly, letting Clarke slip her tongue into her mouth and only tipped her head back, giving into Clarke’s grasp of her hair.

Clarke pulled her away from her lips with the same force she pushed her to them. Lexa gave her a sad look, lips still parted from being pulled away mid-kiss. Clarke didn’t give her much of an explanation, only got up from the bed and started to walk away. “Lay down.” She told her over her shoulder. “On your front in the middle of the bed.”

Lexa did as Clarke asked, waiting a moment as she thought about asking her why but deciding against it – surprises were fun, and besides she would find out soon enough. She crawled onto the middle of the bed, lying down on her stomach as Clarke instructed before turning her head to look in the direction of her girlfriend, trying to work out what she was doing. It was a little hard to pay attention, how could she when all of Clarke’s ass was out on display in those lacy panties of her’s? So she couldn’t help but stare, to be fair, Lexa wasn’t in all her senses right now, she was slightly out of it from the spanking and the orgasm and all she could do was watch Clarke rummage through _the drawer_ in their dresser. They had an entire drawer dedicated to toys, and restraints, and lingerie, and everything else they needed for _play time_.

“I see you’re enjoying the view.” Clarke noted, her tone smug as she noticed the look in Lexa’s eyes. Her lips were parted slightly, a faraway and glassy look in her eyes, waiting for more from Clarke.

“It’s hard not to.” Lexa got out, her voice blissfully tired out but she knew whatever was coming next wasn’t going to be…as nice as that last orgasm was. “So, what do you have planned for me?” Lexa couldn’t help but ask, there were a few things in Clarke’s hands, but she wasn’t really paying enough attention to it to pick them out. The only thing Lexa recognized were the restraints. “Oh, I’m getting tied up.”

“You keep talking without being asked and you’re getting gagged too.” Clarke threatened, setting down the things onto the bed. She laid them out neatly next to the flogger; wrist cuffs, a ball gag, a _really pretty_ glass butt plug (that maybe looked a little too big), a dildo, the magic wand, a spreader bar, and of course a bottle of lube. “And that would be a shame because you make the prettiest noises for me.” Clarke added, “So, shush.”

Lexa could feel her heart rate picking up at the site of all of that, it was going to be a long night. She didn’t answer Clarke, didn’t speak, only nodded at Clarke. Clarke reached over to the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow, bringing it to Lexa’s hips. “Up,” She told Lexa, “Get your ass up.” She did as asked, Clarke setting the pillow down under her so her hips were raised. “Good girl,” Clarke gave a light smack on Lexa’s ass, walking away to the head of the bed with the wrist cuffs. Lexa didn’t speak as Clarke took her right wrist and placed the cuff on it, tightening until snug. She was gentle, her hands soft against Lexa’s skin as she reached over and did the same with the other wrist. Clarke brought her arms behind her back, attaching the cuffs to each other. She ran her fingers up along Lexa’s arm, feeling every ripple of her toned muscles before reaching her neck. Clarke smiled at her, finger still moving up and to her face to trace the outline of her jaw. Clarke walked away then, walking over out of Lexa’s sight before picking up the flogger. This wasn’t their first time with one of these, this particular one, yes, but it’s something they have had experience with before.

Lexa didn’t have much room to move, she couldn’t really move her head enough to see what Clarke was doing with her shoulders being pulled back because of her wrists. So she waited, listening intently, trying to get her breathing under control when she heard the quiet swish of the flogger’s tails. It was coming any second now, and Lexa tensed her back, waiting for it. But it didn’t, instead the leather tails came to rest on the back of her thighs – it was usually on the back, but maybe Clarke was mixing it up a little. Only she didn’t hit her, just dragged it up along her body, going over the smooth expanse of her thighs and then up to her ass that was so beautifully pink right now. Clarke kept going up, dragging it up along Lexa’s arm this time as it rested on her lower back and along her sides. Once she reached her upper back, Clarke stopped.

She couldn’t help but smile at the rapid rise and fall of Lexa’s back, her breathing was fast and a little manic and Clarke could hear it. The suspense of it was the best part, before the first hit came, Lexa just lying there helpless and at her mercy, unsure when it would come. “Calm down babygirl.” Clarke told her, doing her best to hide the smugness in her voice. She pulled the flogger off of Lexa’s back, waiting for a moment, knowing Lexa was getting ready, preparing herself for the first hit. God, she couldn’t wait to get her all marked up. Clarke waited, listening to the shaky breaths coming from her girlfriend before flicking her wrist downwards, Lexa was expecting it to come hard and let out a yelp in response, but the tails landed on her back softly, not so much as stinging the skin.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathed out, realizing only after speaking that she wasn’t allowed to at the moment. “You’re going to kill me like this.”

“I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Exactly!” Her voice was louder than intended, and Lexa regretted it immediately.

So the next flick of her wrist was a much more purposeful, landing on the left side of her upper back with more of a thud than a sting and she heard a sharp intake of breath. “Watch your voice.” Clarke spun the flogger around in her hand, noticing the reaction from Lexa as the swishing sounds got closer to her. It didn’t stop as she was expecting it to before the next hit, it didn’t give her time to prepare herself or tense her back so it would hurt a little less, so it was more of a cry this time that came following Clarke’s second hit on the other side of her upper back.

Lexa tensed her muscles, the next hit wasn’t far off, the tails of the flogger wrapping around her upper arm – she was going to be wearing long sleeves the next couple of days. A couple more came following that one, Lexa’s cries started dying down after the third as she started to get more accustomed to the force of Clarke’s wrist. By the fifth one, it was more of a grunt into the bed. Expecting a sixth, Lexa kept her body still and tensed, but it didn’t come. Instead she heard Clarke put it down on the nightstand and Lexa turned her head to look at her.

Clarke stepped up to the side of the bed where the rest of the toys were waiting. She leaned down, picking up the butt plug and the dildo before stepping up to where Lexa could see her. “Which one do you want first?”

Lexa looked at the two in her girlfriend’s hands, “Is that one new?” She asked, looking at the pink glass butt plug. She gave Clarke a smile, her eyes giving away the fact that she was very much out of it from that brief flogging session. “It’s really pretty.” It really was, it was light pick, a rose at the base of it and then tapered at the neck before flaring into the bulb. It looked similar sized to one of their other ones, but this one was a little longer.

“It is new.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile back at her, “I thought it would be really pretty in that perfect butt of your’s.” She bit her lower lip, holding up the two toys for Lexa to pick.

“That one first.” She nodded at the butt plug, if anything, it would be harder to get this one in if she had the dildo already inside her.

Clarke didn’t say anything, only nodded at Lexa before stepping away, she placed the dildo back on the bed and picked up the lube instead. This time Clarke climbed up on the bed, spreading Lexa’s legs and sitting down between them. She leaned down, placing a trail of gentle kisses on Lexa’s butt cheeks, feeling how heated the skin was, and noticed how her girlfriend almost immediately relaxed under her. “Can you move your hands?” Clarke asked her and Lexa wiggled her fingers, followed by jazz hands to show Clarke they were fine. “Can you reach down?” This time Lexa shook her head so Clarke set the toy down to free her hands and reached up to unclip the wrist cuffs from each other. “Spread your cheeks.”

Lexa did as asked, waited patiently until she felt the cold wetness of the lube on her. Then she felt Clarke’s finger, slick and wet, circling at her entrance. Lexa’s breathing remained steady, relaxing her body as she felt Clarke’s finger push past into her; it went in easy, it always did when she was relaxed. Clarke’s finger pulled back out, almost to the tip before sliding back in again, opening her up, stretching her just a little bit before the butt plug. Her finger didn’t stop, moving at a slow pace, gentler than Lexa was expecting given the…theme of tonight. But then Clarke pulled out and it didn’t come back, telling Lexa the plug was coming. This time her breathing picked up, it looked wider than what Lexa tended to be comfortable with.

“Keep your cheeks spread.” Clarke reminded her, watching as Lexa’s grip started to loosen on herself. “Bit more,” She added, Lexa doing as asked, holding her cheeks apart as she heard the pump of the lube bottle. “You ready baby?” Clarke asked a moment later and Lexa only nodded. She brought up the plug, pushing gently against Lexa’s hole – not too hard, not too fast, she wasn’t going to rush it. “Breathe,” Clarke told Lexa, and she took in a deep breath, opening up as she did, and Clarke pushed the plug encouragingly, watching it start to disappear into her.

“Slow,” Lexa choked out, the stretch of it starting to hurt a little, figuring she was almost at its widest part.

Clarke noticed as Lexa started to clench around it this time and stopped pushing, “Okay, okay, keep yourself open.” She told her, other hand coming up to gently massage her upper thigh. “I’m not pushing anymore.”

“I can’t take it.” Lexa shook her head, unable to relax herself with Clarke holding her open, knowing another push was going to hurt. “Too wide.”

“Take a minute.” Clarke offered instead. “You got this.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, remained still, breathing in and out, relaxing herself, waiting for her muscle to get used to the way it was being stretched. About a minute passed before she spoke, “Keep going,”

“Good girl,” Clarke muttered, pushing the plug into her gently, watching as it slowly went inside and Lexa remained still. “I’ll stop again if you need me to.”

But she shook her head this time, “I’m good,” Lexa answered. “Keep going, don’t stop.” Maybe Lexa was just a little impatient right now, impatient to feel the rest of the cool glass hard and thick inside her, keeping her stretched and open.

So Clarke didn’t stop, kept pushing gently until it got to the widest part of the butt plug and Lexa let out a small whine. But it didn’t last long, the rest of it went in much quicker, much smoother than the first half. She watched Lexa clench around it, pulling it into her for a moment before relaxing again. “God you have such a beautiful ass.” Clarke couldn’t help but stare for a moment, smiling at the site under her. “Don’t let go,”

Lexa didn’t have time to ask why before Clarke moved away and off the bed, “Clarke?”

“Stay still.” Lexa did as asked, a moment passed before she heard the shutter of the camera, followed by the sound of the polaroid printing. “You’re beautiful.” Clarke explained as she shook the photo, waiting for it to develop. “Especially like this, spread out and plugged and so needy for me.” She waited a moment, watching her girlfriend, lying so still, hands still holding her cheeks apart. Clarke stepped up to Lexa, holding the photo out for her to see, “For my eyes only.”

Lexa looked at it, no one is a fan of looking at naked photos of themselves but Clarke had a habit of taking them in times like this. And well, Lexa couldn’t help but like it, they always made her look great, even to herself. “Oh that plug is pretty.”

Clarke didn’t give her a reply, only set the picture down on the nightstand, and stepped away. She grabbed Lexa’s wrists, easing her out of her hold of herself before fastening the cuffs together. “Now let’s get back to marking up that pretty back of your’s.”

“Oh,” Lexa said, mostly to herself, wiggling her ass a little, “That feels big.” She wasn’t expecting it to come so soon, but her wiggling died down the moment the flogger hit her ass. It pulled out a cry from Lexa, it hurt more than she thought it would – and besides, she was expecting it to come on her back. “Fuck,” She cried out, her skin still burning as the sting ran up through her. Lexa pressed her mouth against the mattress, waiting for the stinging to mellow out at least, “God th-” But it was cut short with another hit coming to her upper back, the word being cut off with a choked cry instead. They kept coming after that, not giving Lexa much time to catch her breath or even steady herself. Clarke kept going, more force behind each flick of her wrist than the first half of the night, smug at the screams and cries of pain she was getting out of her girlfriend.

By the time Clarke stopped – _paused_ – Lexa’s breathing was uneven, body trembling as she remained tensed. Clarke didn’t say anything, only stepped away. Lexa wasn’t sure what was happening, a little out of it, not really having it in her to even move when she noticed Clarke pick up the dildo. “Fuck,” She breathed out, just barely audible, unsure if Clarke even heard her. Her voice was broken and uneven, clearly giving away the fact that she was crying.

“You know what’s coming right?” Clarke asked and Lexa only hummed. She knew Lexa didn’t need any more warming up, any more encouragement to take this toy; it wasn’t big, on the slimmer side actually, so Lexa would take it easily. She rubbed it against her Lexa’s pussy, covering it in her wetness, listening to the whines that came out of her girlfriend as she teased her.

“Please,” It was so soft and so gentle, so quiet and Clarke almost felt bad when she thrust the dildo hard inside her – _almost_. Her hips rocked back and away, a loud moan leaving her lips at the force of it. The grunt that followed wasn’t voluntary, she had seen which dick Clarke was using, it wasn’t big, but god, she felt so full right now.

But that wasn’t the end of it, Lexa realized when Clarke didn’t pick up the flogger but the spreader bar instead. Clarke didn’t speak, walked to the foot of the bed before strapping it to Lexa’s legs, at the knees. It wasn’t the same as a regular spreader bar, this one had an attachment for the magic wand, holding it on the bar and between Lexa’s legs against her clit. It took her a minute to have everything attached and ready, the top of the wand nestled snuggly against Lexa’s clit, Clarke noticing the way she shuddered when it touched her. It wouldn’t take her long to come, Clarke thought as she walked over to plug it in, taking her sweet time with it. Lexa had her face pressed into the mattress, far too gone by this point to even look up and watch Clarke walk away. Plugging it in, and returning to Lexa, Clarke’s finger ghosted over the on switch, taking in the sight in front of her before pressing it.

Lexa let out a cry as her whole body shuddered, squirming and trying to pull herself away from the vibrator. It was too much, it was all too much, the butt plug, the dildo, and now the vibrator, it was too much stimulation and Lexa knew it wouldn’t take her more than half a minute to come. She has been on the verge of it for a while now, even without the vibrator, Lexa was sure she would’ve come from the dildo and Clarke flogging her. She felt her muscles tightening, doing her best to fight it; she wanted to come, she wanted to come so bad but…what about after? Clarke wasn’t going to just turn it off and let her be after she came, and Lexa had no way of knowing how long Clarke planned on keeping her strapped to this. “Can I come?” Lexa managed to speak, words small and weak, knowing Clarke was just standing there watching her right now.

“Already?” Clarke asked her, feigning surprise as she picked up the flogger again. Lexa only nodded in response, it had been all of twenty seconds since Clarke had turned the vibrator on. She didn’t answer though, stepped up next to her girlfriend, the flogger at the ready before letting it hit her upper back once again. The impact was loud, a pretty good indication of how hard it hit. The cry that left Lexa’s lips wasn’t any less loud and Clarke really wished she hadn’t muffled it by pressing her face down onto the bed. “Aww Lexa, I wanted to hear you,” Another hit, not quite as hard this time. “Now,” Clarke started, “Head up, I want to hear you.”

Lexa nodded, doing her best to hold her head held up, tensing her body and waiting for Clarke. But it didn’t come, the only thing Lexa felt was the tension building within her, getting closer and closer to the release she wanted. Then it came, the flogger hard on her back, harder than she was expecting even after the last one, wondering for a second if that one cut into her skin. But the thought was cut off as all the stimulations hit her all at once. Something between a cry and scream left her lips, back arched, wrists fighting against their cuffs, legs wiggling to close and push the vibrator away. It was all too much and the orgasm felt like being hit all over again, harder and in a much more different way than Clarke was doing it.

It didn’t offer much relief though, because the vibrator was strapped to her and she was still full with the plug and the dildo. The only thing Lexa was thankful for was the fact that Clarke paused until the orgasm passed, until Lexa was relatively still on the bed before hitting her again. The rest of the night continued on like this, Lexa squirming against the vibrator, especially right after the first orgasm, she needed a break from it, from the stimulation, but it wasn’t coming anytime soon. She didn’t get to relax much either, the flogger coming on her back consistently harder than the rest of the night. Or maybe it was because everything felt more intense now, with the dildo and the vibrator and the butt plug, all of it making everything else feel more intense. It made the orgasms come faster too, much more frequently than Lexa was expecting it to.

“How many times did you come for me baby?” Clarke asked her after a while, voice gentle as she dragged the tails of the flogger along Lexa’s thighs and ass, watching as it made her shiver.

Lexa wet her mouth, blinking slowly a couple of times to bring herself back to reality, will herself to speak. “I…” She started, trying to think. “I lost count.”

The flogger dropped on the bed, replacing it with her fingers trailing along Lexa’s skin, moving gently across the red patterns. “Hmm,” Clarke hummed in acknowledgement, her back looked beautiful, the crisscross of the red painting it into a piece of art. She couldn’t help but stare at it, knowing the marks would remain for at least a few days, only for Clarke to see, seeing it the next few days every time Lexa took her shirt off, reminding her she was _her’s_. “Think you can come agai-?”

Lexa was shaking her head before Clarke even got to finish her question, “No,” She replied, her words shaky and quiet, she could feel her whole body practically trembling and there was no room for her to squirm away. “I can’t,” She shook her head again, “No more.”

“Oh baby,” Clarke cooed at her, kneeling down next to the bed by her face. “One more time?” She asked her, eyes soft and voice gentle. “For me Lex? Just one more?” Her eyes were glassy, it was safe to say that Lexa was just barely paying attention to what she was saying, she didn’t seem like she was in any place to be speaking.

Lexa looked at her pleadingly, letting out a small whine in repose, “Clarke,” She breathed out but the look in Clarke’s, the soft wanting smile and Lexa…she was ready to do whatever Clarke asked of her. “Last one?” Lexa choked out, her hips already bucking and trying to move away from the vibrator, she should’ve known it wouldn’t take long for the next one.

“Last one,” Clarke nodded, her hand coming to rest on Lexa’s cheek, thumb drawing small circles as she watched her close her eyes, knowing just how close she already was. “Come for me baby.” She told her, Lexa biting her lips and closing her eyes, trying to contain the cry that wanted to leave her lips. “Open your eyes,” Although her voice was soft, there was no question that that was an order, “Look at me.”

Lexa did as asked, feeling the tension in her unravelling. The tears stung the back of her eyes, she had already come one too many times, and this one was going to break her. Well, not like the rest of the night hadn’t but this might be a little too much on top of that. She kept her eyes locked on Clarke’s, pleading for her to stop when she finally came again. There was no cry or loud moan this time, just a whine as her breathing grew uneven, almost gasping for air as the tears spilled – again. Her body took over, humping the vibrator as she rode out her climax, her eyes still on Clarke. It was hard to look away, Clarke’s hand on her cheek had moved to her chin, holding it between her fingers and keeping her face looking at her’s. “Turn it off,” Lexa cried out after a moment, “Fuck please turn it off, I can’t take it anymore.” She was begging at this point, “Please.”

“Shh,” Clarke tried to calm her, pushing herself back on her feet before walking over to the vibrator and turning it off. “It’s okay baby.” Lexa let out a sigh of relief, her whole body slumping on to the bed. “You did so good.” She undid the attachment on the spreader bar, removing the vibrator from against Lexa’s clit, receiving a small whine, “Shh, it’s okay.” Clarke leaned down, kissing Lexa’s calves and slowly making her up until she reached where the spreader bar was attached to Lexa. “Good girl,” She undid the buckle, “I’m gonna take care of you tonight babygirl.” Clarke removed the bar, nudging Lexa’s legs together, getting a content sigh this time as Lexa moved her ankles and stretched her calves. Clarke returned to her other leg, leaning down and kissing up along the thigh, moving onto the reddened skin of her ass cheek before coming up. “Just relax and let’s get these out of you.” Lexa only let out a small sigh, closing her eyes as she tried to relax. Clarke’s fingers went between Lexa’s ass cheeks grabbing at the base of the butt plug before gently pulling on it. “You know, if you tense up and clench around it, it’s not going to come out.”

Lexa nodded, trying to relax herself. But her entire body was overwhelmed and overstimulated, just Clarke touching her where she was so sensitive was enough to have her muscles tense. “Just, overstimmed.” Lexa managed to get the words out, forcing it out barely intelligible as she tried not to mumble. “Oh fuck,” She breathed out, feeling as Clarke slowly pulled the plug out, going slow and giving her time to relax her muscle and let it come out. She felt an emptiness once it came out, her hole closing and clenching around nothing as she let out a quiet whine. “The dildo,” Lexa mumbled, “Please.”

“Just getting to it baby,” Clarke was gentler now, her voice caring and touches soft. They had had their fun, now it was onto the second part of it, the aftercare, she knew how much Lexa needed it right now and there was nothing more Clarke wanted than to hold her close and make her feel loved. She grabbed the base of the dildo, sliding it out of Lexa slowly and carefully, she could see her girlfriend press her face down onto the bed, taking deep breaths as the sensation felt a little overwhelming. “You good?” Clarke asked her, setting the slick and wet toy on the nightstand rather than the bed. Lexa nodded, her head coming up slightly as Clarke undid the wrist cuffs and removed them. “Here we go,” She gently squeezed Lexa’s arms, moving up in a slow massage until she reached the shoulders, “You’re free.”

Lexa shrugged her shoulders a few times, loosening her joints before turning to lay on her side. She looked up at Clarke, eyes misted and looking lost as she watched her girlfriend, trying to pull herself out of subspace.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, “You look like a deer in headlights,” She watched Lexa; her body limp and unmoving, all the energy drained out of her, too much to even focus her eyes on Clarke. “You want a little back rub baby?” Clarke asked knowingly, speaking slowly and letting her words get to her.

Lexa didn’t speak, only shook her head, she wanted to stretch out her body, but she was too tired to move, too tired to even speak. “Hold me.” She told her instead. She knew the drop was coming and that was all she wanted right now, she wanted Clarke in bed next to her, holding her close and bringing her down from the high of the night, bringing her mind back to reality after everything.

Clarke put the toys away in a rush, picking them up from the bed and setting them on the floor for now. Okay, this was the worst part about nights like this, the clean up after, toys took a while to clean and the flogger took even longer, and cleaning was the last thing either of them wanted to be doing after something like this. “I’m right here,” Clarke spoke as she sat down on the bed next to her, watching as Lexa scooted closer while Clarke opened the nightstand for Lexa’s favorite blanket. “Come here love.” She moved further into the bed, draping the blanket over Lexa before leaning back against the headboard and pulling to rest her head on her lap.

Lexa whined as she pressed her face into Clarke’s lap, arm coming up to go around her to hold herself close. She cuddled into the blanket, there were certain things that helped calm her after a session like this; Clarke more than anything else, her blanket, chocolate – which Lexa was sure Clarke hadn’t forgotten –, and maybe a warm drink.

Clarke watched as Lexa lay in her lap, arm around her waist and controlling her breathing. There was a shakiness there and Clarke only ran her hand through Lexa’s hair to calm her, “It’s okay if you want to cry.” She spoke quietly, her voice soft and comforting and Lexa only nodded. Lexa liked the way Clarke’s fingers felt on her scalp, running through her hair and grounding her to reality. “You did so well baby.” Clarke told her, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You took everything so well.” She added, feeling the tears from Lexa on her lap. “And god, you looked so beautiful.” There was a smile there, Clarke could feel it against her skin. “Tied up and spread out,” She continued, “Those marks on your back, the redness of your ass cheeks.” Clarke let out a small sigh herself, “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“I didn’t want you to.” Lexa muttered, “I love it when you watch me.”

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke told her again, “It’s impossible not to.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Clarke’s hand in Lexa’s hair, calming her and keeping her steady. She watched as the breathing evened out, the tears eventually stopping, and Lexa’s body finally relaxed completely against her’s. Clarke watched her, calm and blissed out, her upper back still on full display for Clarke to see, the arm around Clarke, and the other holding the blanket close to her face. “Are you alright?” She asked her quietly.

Lexa nodded, “Not letting you go though,” Her arm around Clarke tightened, eyes closed.

“Well, I was just going to go to the kitchen,” Clarke started, “Bring you some chocolate, and make you some tea.” _Also blow out the candles_ , she made a mental note, that was something she couldn’t forget about.

Lexa’s arm came away from her immediately, Clarke letting a small laugh escape as she watched her girlfriend roll away onto her back, “You can go.”

Clarke moved away, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the bed, “I’ll be back soon.”

Lexa watched as Clarke walked away and out of the room before finally moving her body around on the bed; hips, shoulders, arms, legs. It all felt a little stiff right now, that probably had something to do with the fact that she was restrained and immobilized for a little too long. Clarke would make up for it, and Lexa knew a few frowns and exaggerated whines of discomfort would go a long way. The worst of the drop was over though, Clarke holding her and kissing her and telling her she did good helped it not get too bad anyways. So now she was just waiting for her to come back, she wanted more cuddles, more kisses, maybe some more praising too.

“Hi,” Clarke said as she walked back into the room and towards the bed. She set the mug of tea on the nightstand next to Lexa and tossed the bag of Hershey’s Kisses to her girlfriend. “Chamomile with honey and a bit of lemon, and chocolate.”

Lexa only smiled at her, “I love you,” She told her, her voice quiet and tired. “Now come back to bed.”

Clarke nodded, sitting back down before grabbing the pack of wet wipes from the nightstand. “You’re a mess.” She told her lightly, there was lube and cum running down the inside of her legs, her butt, and everywhere in between. And Clarke knew there was no way she was going to talk Lexa into getting out of bed to clean up now, but she wasn’t going to let her fall asleep like this.

“You’re the one who made me come so many times.” Lexa shrugged lightly, popping the now unwrapped piece of candy into her mouth. “It’s not my fault.”

“Go on, sit back and relax.” Clarke told her, “Have your chocolate and tea, I’m gonna clean you up.” Lexa did as Clarke asked, pushing herself off the bed to sit up against the headboard and Clarke leaned forward to place some pillows behind her. “Are you feeling okay?” Clarke asked her, watching as Lexa leaned back and rubbed her face.

Lexa nodded with a tired smile, but meaning it nonetheless. “The worst of the drop’s passed,” She told her, “I still want to be in your arms though.” She gave Clarke an exaggerated frown, “You were a little rough with me tonight.”

Clarke only rolled her eyes at Lexa’s expression, she was going to overdo it in an attempt to get Clarke to do whatever she wanted from her. And well, it would work, it’s not like Clarke could say no to her when she was looking at her like that. “You’re so needy.” She said as she gently wiped the inside of Lexa’s thigh, wiping away the lube and cum. “You tired?” Clarke asked lightly, continuing with what she was doing, a little extra careful when she reached Lexa’s pussy, not wanting to cause too much stimulation.

“So tired.” Lexa replied, picking up the mug of tea and taking a small sip. “How was your day?”

They made small conversation while Clarke cleaned her up, talking between the chocolate and the tea. Clarke stealing a couple of Kisses and also _kisses_ before she was finally done. She left the bed to throw out the used wipes and change into something a bit more comfortable. Changing into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of Lexa’s boxers, she grabbed some clothes for Lexa before heading back to the bed. Clarke sat down next to her, she was still leaning against the headboard, unwrapping another piece of chocolate. But she gave it to Clarke instead, holding it out for her and letting Clarke take it out of her hand.

“Come on, lie down.” Clarke told her, setting the clothes on the bed. “Let me take care of that back of yours.”

Lexa nodded, putting the nearly empty mug away and pulling the pillows down as she moved to lower herself. She laid down on her front, the pillow under her face as she looked up at Clarke. Lexa closed her eyes, letting Clarke rub lotion onto her butt cheeks, they were sore and the skin felt sensitive as Clarke touched it and all she could do was hum in content and smile at Clarke. Clarke leaned down, her lips gentle against Lexa’s skin as she pressed soft kisses on it, “You have such a pretty ass.” She pressed her lips against it, “It looks so beautiful.” Another kiss. “Especially now,” Clarke smiled against her butt, “All pink and sensitive under my lips.” She kissed her again before moving up along her spine and sitting up straight.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, pressing her face into the pillow slightly to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks from what Clarke was saying. She could feel Clarke’s fingers trace the lines on her back, she couldn’t explain it, but there was a certain feeling of comfort in the way her skin stung when Clarke touched it now. It was almost like a feeling of safety, it was difficult to explain and Lexa didn’t entirely understand it herself either, but the fact that Clarke was the one who marked her, and now the feeling of her fingers tracing those marks, it made her feel safe because…it made her feel like she was entirely and wholly Clarke’s. “I’m your’s.” Lexa spoke absentmindedly, she seemed to have slipped back a little into subspace with the feeling of Clarke touching her. But the sound of her own voice was enough to bring her back and Lexa only smiled at Clarke.

“You are.” Clarke replied, leaning down and kissing Lexa’s shoulder this time, “You’re all mine, aren’t you?” She kissed her cheek, Lexa humming as she nodded and, “You want to get dressed?” Clarke picked up the clothes she had brought for Lexa.

Lexa yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she did her best to keep her eyes open. “Nope,” She shook her head, another yawn and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder what suddenly came over her. “Just wanna sleep.”

Clarke nodded leaning away from the bed and turned off the small light on the nightstand as Lexa undid her bra and dropped it on the floor. Clarke laid down next to her, pulling the comforter over the two of them – Lexa still had her blanket. Clarke draped her arm over Lexa’s waist, pulling her closer as Lexa settled against her and closed her eyes. She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s forehead, knowing she was going to be asleep very soon.

“Tell me again.”

Clarke only looked at her questioningly, wanting to ask what she meant.

“Tell me how good I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic took me Days to write and i don't know how i consistently wrote 1-2k everyday. especially when it was this sort of filth. like i really hope y'all appreciate the torture i put myself through because rn i am So Frustrated and i don't have a clarke. 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading. i really hope you liked it, i loved writing it (minus the sexual frustration), leave me a comment, come say hi to me on tumblr, send me a homing pigeon with your thoughts.


End file.
